


Just Another Sinner

by emynii, ObliObla



Series: Nia & Obli's Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Gun Violence, Hell, Mugging, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynii/pseuds/emynii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla
Summary: After so much celestial nonsense, Linda forgot, sometimes, that she still lived most of her life in the real world.For the Whumptober prompt: gunpoint





	Just Another Sinner

After so much celestial nonsense, Linda forgot, sometimes, that she still lived most of her life in the real world.

“Give me your wallet!” the man in the badly fitting hoodie yelled, holding his gun sideways like he must have seen in a movie. But he didn’t have to be well-trained to be dangerous.

Her hands shook as she unzipped her purse. His hands were shaking too, and, when she made to reach in for her billfold, his eyes widened and he waved his hands wildly.

She froze. “Please.” The word escaped her mouth without her conscious awareness, and she sounded small and scared and not at all like she’d once stared down the goddess of all creation. Like she’d never seen the lake of fire and perdition lurking in Lucifer’s burning gaze.

She dropped her purse on the dirty ground of the alleyway. “Please, just take it. Take all of it.”

He looked from her to the bag on the concrete. He tapped his foot violently on the ground, and his eyes were red-rimmed. “What if you’re—? What if you’re tricking me?!”

“I-I’m not,” she heard herself say. Maze was whispering in her ear to fight back—“ _ what did you learn kickboxing for, Linda _ _?”_—but her legs wouldn’t move.

This random man was deciding her fate and all she could think was, _P_ _ lease, don’t kill me. _

She didn’t know where she might go.

She saw Hell, sometimes, in dreams, in nightmares. Saw Lucifer, regret on his face as she fell into darkness. But he couldn’t save her. She had to save herself, but she didn’t know how. And this man, desperate in his attempts to feed his addiction—not evil, just pushed past the place where his world made sense, dragged into something he didn’t understand… If the track marks peeking out from his fraying sleeves finally caught up to him would  _ he _ be pulled down too?

And even if he managed to pull himself from the darkness, would he still, ultimately, burn?

He darted forward, and Linda squeezed her eyes shut—not seeing the flashing of memories but the starkness of her potential punishment, watching Lucifer shake his head, turn away, slamming the door to her cell shut behind him. Condemning her, and she couldn’t even blame him. A second passed. Two. Then there was a rustling noise, the sound of footsteps pounding away.

She opened her eyes, and she was alone.

Her purse was gone, but she hardly noticed as she wandered out of the alley, searching for a store that would allow her to borrow a phone. She found one, ordered a taxi she promised to pay when they arrived, and went home.

She knew, as she started the long, annoying process of cancelling cards, reporting a lost phone, trying to remember everything she’d had in her purse that would need to be replaced, that she would never tell Maze. Would  _ never _ tell Lucifer.

She could see, without even closing her eyes, the hellfire that would be rained down. The torments they might inflict on someone who dared threaten  _ their  _ human. And there was warmth, there, amid the terror. But she could also see herself, just another sinner on the Devil’s docket, being unceremoniously thrown into eternal torture. Could see a demon who might come to visit her to sharper her pain further.

After so much infernal torment, Linda missed, sometimes, when she used to live most of her life in the real world.


End file.
